geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
ZAPHKIEL
Zaphkiel is a 2.1 Extreme Demon created by Darwin and NoctaFly and was verified by NoctaFly himself. However, it later was confirmed he had hacked it. The level contains good effects and all-around great design. It is currently located at #7 in the Official Geometry Dash Demonlist, between Stalemate Redux (#6) and Digital Descent (#8). Overview This level is rarely referred to as Hypersonic because of the similar look and multicolored background. As such, it is very distinctly rainbow themed along with levels like God Eater and Allegiance. Gameplay The level begins with a cube section with the word "Zaphkiel" written in capital letters right at the start. The timings in this part are very tough and consist of mostly orb jumps, both in the air and inside blocks. After these orbs comes a robot portal with more regular timing jumps instead of mostly orbs. Following this robot, the player will now become a cube again but this time at double speed. This entire cube is filled with orbs which all need to be hit in order to reach the short upcoming auto segment and two jumps just before the drop. A gun can be heard firing and the drop section begins with text saying "Darwin" and "NoctaFly" just before the gameplay starts. It kicks off with a short, triple speed straight fly ship sequence right into an extremely tight mini wave section with numerous gravity/size portals mixed in with the gameplay. Speed portals also appear for a second just before the player turns into a cube with four orbs to hit and a jump into a UFO segment with lots of gravity switching and tightly placed pillars to maneuver through. Then comes another narrow wave part; this time at normal size, but still just as hard as the first one. This is quickly followed by another straight fly into a cube with even more orbs to hit as a spider now appears with two jumps before a dash orb and a UFO similar to the first one, although this time at slow speed instead of normal. Now the player will reach the second half of the drop part, and it begins as a straight fly ship sequence with numerous size portals placed in sync with the song and a green jump orb leading into a gravity portal which in turn will lead into a short double straight fly with two ship sequences. After this comes a cube section with more very well synced orbs placed throughout. Three reverse dash orbs, two black orbs and a dash orb will lead the player into the next section; an insane mini wave similar to the first one. This wave quickly changes into quad speed and normal size for a moment right before a spider swing copter segment. This SSC (Spider swing copter) then becomes another short mini wave segment, followed by four cube jumps at small size before the next distinct part. This part seems to have taken some inspiration from some of Manix648's levels, namely Volcanic Rush, Blade of Justice and his part in Hypersonic. The player will start off with a triple speed ship sequence with two jump orbs to hit and some size and gravity portals to pass through in order to reach a UFO segment with game-play involving lots of gravity switching; both with portals and orbs alike. Then comes another short ship section, and then another short UFO leading into a short "corridor" via a dash orb. It begins with a robot which swiftly becomes a ball to end it. A very short straight fly segment and a UFO section with even more gravity switching gameplay follows as a ship will take the player to an extremely narrow mini wave section leading into a cube segment and then a double speed spider section. This spider is quite long and features lots of tight spaces and a couple of jump orbs to hit as well. The final part of the level comes up and begins with a cube over a very active, blue background which could be a bit distracting to some players. This part is quite similar to the first part of the level in terms of gameplay and contains mostly orb timings and some moving objects to mess with the player. Next comes a robot holding the single coin of the level which can be obtained by performing a well timed jump off a floating platform and yet another one after that as an alternate route. This then comes to a ship with wrecking ball-like objects following the player through the section. A short dual cube follows with the upper cube becoming a spam ball and the lower turning into a straight fly. Next comes the final intense mini wave segment of the level just before another ship/ball mixed dual comes up, this time with the straight fly at the top and the ball at the bottom. If passed, a final straight fly and three cube jumps will finish off the level with art saying "Zaphkiel", "Darwin" and "NoctaFly." Records Trivia * NoctaFly himself stated that he thinks that the numerous wave segments are the hardest parts of the level along with many other players. If not nerfed, NoctaFly said that it would definitely have made top 3 on the demons list. * Riot stated that he would love to be the first one to beat this level after NoctaFly, and so, the community respectfully waited so that Riot could beat it first. However, Riot's finger pain then reappeared out of nowhere and he had to stop practicing. With this in mind, Sunix, a good friend of Riot, dedicated his beating to his friend as he was the first to beat it instead of Riot himself. * Some parts of the level were changed from the layout to the final version of the level. For example, the dual segment and mini wave section at the very end were once one long ball segment that was easier. It was buffed in order to better match the difficulty of the entire level. * Zaphkiel is known as Division of Heaven and Hell. * The name''' Zaphkiel''' (Hebrew: צפקיאל‎‎), also written as Jafkiel, Japhkiel, Tzaphkiel, Zafkiel, Zafchial, Zaphchial, Zaphiel or Zelel, is an archangel. His name means "God's knowledge." He is sometimes equated with Jophiel/Zophiel, but other times considered to be a different angel.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zaphkiel * The original verification video by NoctaFly was deleted from his channel as he admitted to hacking it. Walkthrough Category:Extreme Demons Category:Demon levels Category:Levels exceeding the object limit Category:Featured Levels Category:2.1 Levels Category:2017 levels Category:Buffed levels Category:Levels with silver user coins Category:Levels with mixed duals Category:Top 50 Category:Levels with user coins Category:Hacked Levels Category:Collabs Category:XL Levels